My Sisters Love
by GundamTrinity
Summary: Meilan find out something about her best friend Sally. Made for my best friend and sister Liviee.  2xS, M 5 mention of S 1 Please read even f you don't like the pairings


**_My Sisters Love_****__****__******

**Title: My Sisters Love**

**Author: Gundam Trinity (Quatre-chan)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Dedicated: My sister and best friend in the world Olivia. I'll love you forever babe... Sorry for making you sad.**

**Summary: Meilan finds out something about her best friend Sally. W x S, M + W, mention of S + H**

**Warning: love triangle, AU, sisterly love, Meilan's POV.**

* * *

She lied to me! She lied to me! How can I ever forgive her for what she's done? How? How? She lied to me? And on top of it I had to find out this way? I told her everything! I told her every secret and she did this to me!

I walked as fast as my legs could take me up to my best friends dorm. I shouldn't have found this out after all this time we've been friends. She's my sister... Didn't she trust me? All this time I've been proclaiming how much I liked him and here she was not saying a thing... That's killing me inside. Not that she's with him but because she lied to me.

I banged my fist against her not saying a word. Slowly I heard shuffling behind the door. A lock clicked and the door handle turned. There stood Sally looking at me with confusion; it hadn't been more than a few hours since we last saw each other.

"You're in a relationship with Wufei?" I asked softly as she looked at me. Her mouth dropped slightly and I could see the surprise and fear in her wide eyes.

"Yeah," she whispered and opened the door wider to open up to me. I walked in and sat down on her bed. She shut the door and walked over and sat beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly as I tried to read her actions.

"It sorta just happened." She explained calmly. I could see a flicker of fear in her eyes. Why is she so afraid.

"Oh," is the only word that I could utter to her.

"Yeah," she replied. An awkward silence went between us for a few seconds. I could see that she really cared for him.

"It's okay you know," I said finally looking at her.

She looked up at me as a small fragile glimmer of hope flashed in her eyes. "You sure?" She asked almost as if she couldn't tell that I was being serious. Then the truth came out. "Because I've liked him for a while but didn't say anything." A sad mask was placed over her hope.

"I wish you had told me," I admitted to her. "I feel bad now." I truly did. I always went on about how much I liked Wufei and she never uttered a word. Because I had said it first she was to remain silent forever.

"No don't!" She exclaimed at me. She lowered her head to the sheets that lay under us. "It was hard to tell you because you cried." The party... "I felt God damn awful." She admitted once again. Awful for what? Liking someone? That stupid party, I had to break down in it didn't I. wait... Now everything made sense.

"So when you were telling me about Heero, were you on about him?" I asked as everything seemed to be placed together like a puzzle.

"Smart," she said softly.

"I knew it," I muttered. Yeah I had seen them, but pushed them aside because anytime any of us said something she always denied it.

"I'm sorry," she apologised bowing her head. Stop apologising. I'm not mad at her.

"I'm not sad because you like him," I said. I'm not stupid, he's a cute guy and I'm not blind... well maybe I am. "I'm sad at the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"I didn't want to upset you," she spoke softly. It would seem emotions are getting to us. Upset me? That's the last thing she could ever do to me.

"I'm not crying or anything," I said. I want to but I can't. I'm too happy for her. She deserves him. "But I am sad." Okay I'm a little sad but there's nothing wrong with a little self pity.

"Don't be," she pleads edging closer to me. "I do trust you." She said truthfully. "But," she paused. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"A simple, 'Mei I like Wufei' would have done me..." I sighed, now I'm just making excuses. I'm a hypocrite sometimes. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad and I know how difficult it is." I've had that feeling before. I know how difficult it is, I wouldn't expect telling your best friend that to be easy.

"I was too scared..." She whispered. What?

"Scared of what?" I asked in confusion. Then it hit me. "You're always gonna be my best friend." I smiled at her.

"Upsetting you, making you feel really bad, worse maybe you crying." She explained. Give me some credit Sally. I'm not that fragile.

"You're not gonna make me cry babe," I smiled softly at her. "You never will." Her smile was back. That was good.

"Aww Mei," she hugged me and I hugged back. We are really huggy today... Must be us. "You don't know what it means to me that you're okay with this." She explained. She doesn't need to tell me. Her reactions around me are enough to tell me that. Words never need to be spoken between us. "I would say you're the best, but you're more than that!" I smiled at her as a small hug to each other escaped our control, her always going to my right and her left.

"Just don't tell Wufei?" I asked kindly of her.

"I won't," she promised with a wink.

"Thanks babes," I smiled lovingly at her.

"Love you," she smiled.

"Loves you too babes," I giggled back.

A knock came on the door and it opened to show Wufei. He smiled sweetly at us.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with his usual charm. We both nodded before turning to each other and starting giggle fits together.

And we were right; everything was fine. I could never hate my sister. She is my world and I wouldn't be as strong as I am today without her. I'm happy for her and will never hate her no matter what happens. Sisters in my world never fight. I had gone up for her words and her words I got. Those words meant more to me than anything. But I know one thing, that girl is one of the luckiest girls in the world; to have a guy like that and to be my sister.

And I may just have to tease them in public from time to time ;)


End file.
